


Here

by skimthrough (proofinyou)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Mentions of Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proofinyou/pseuds/skimthrough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy account of the morning after Jake and Amy sleep together for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> I keep thinking about Jake and Amy and the Season 3 premiere just isn't arriving fast enough, so I wrote this lotsa-fluff ficlet on my phone, with no beta. This is my first time writing for them and it was fun. Hope you enjoy!

The morning after Jake and Amy impulsively sleep together, Amy wakes up alone in Jake's bed, wrapped in Jake's sheets, engulfed in the faint remnants of Jake's cologne.

Then, she smells pancakes.

She grabs Jake's discarded shirt from their date night to use as temporary pajamas. She halfway buttons the shirt and pulls her hair into a messy bun as she traipses sleepily into his kitchen, stealing a pinch of Jake's toothpaste on her way.

Jake's back is to her as he stands at the stove, pouring the last of the batter into the cooking pan. He's wearing boxers and a t-shirt, his hair messier than usual from sleep and sex.

Amy tiptoes over to the table and sits down, not as quietly as she thinks.

"Santiago, you made it!" Jake says, still focusing on his pancake-flipping. "I thought I was gonna have to eat all these by myself."

Amy laughs, the sound of it small and hoarse. She needs coffee, food, and more of him.

"You wouldn't dare," she replies, eyes narrowing. Her chin is resting in the palm of her hand, elbow fully propped up on the table. It should scare her that she's completely at ease only days into this, but it doesn't. It's right.

Jake glances over his shoulder at her, grinning. She smiles back.

Finally, he walks over to the table, carrying two stacks of golden brown pancakes and a fresh, full pot of coffee. He's even wearing an apron.

"Nope," Jake says, placing the two plates on the table. He fills their cups almost to the brim, kissing her on the cheek as he sits down next to her. "I wouldn't."

Amy looks down at her plate to find the top pancake decorated with a smiley face made of blueberries, strawberries, chocolate chips, and whipped cream. It's a piece of art, really. Her stomach rumbles, so she digs in.

She cuts a big piece of the short stack and takes her first bite. It practically melts in her mouth.

Amy looks over at Jake, and as soon as she does, he leans in and puts his lips against hers, all soft and fleeting, catching her off guard. She still feels it in her stomach, her toes, her head, everywhere.

"You had a little something on your lip," he says. "Whipped cream, I think. Had to help you out."

Amy smirks, seeing right through him. "Sure I did."

They eat in silence for a minute or two, taking sips of coffee, appreciating just being.

When Jake breaks it, he's looking over at Amy again and she's looking at him. His eyes are focused, gentle, gleaming.

"I'm happy you're here, Ames."

He takes her free hand, loosely lacing their fingers together.

Her breath catches a bit, then she says, "I'm happy I'm here, too."


End file.
